Un mal nécessaire
by Deponia
Summary: Le Maître après avoir accepté la proposition du Docteur se retrouve séquestrer dans la TARDIS subis des tourments incessant. Warning TORTURE Maître/10th Friendship, sous entendu amour possible


_ Hello,_

_Nouvelle Fanfic sur la relation entre le Maître Simm et le dixième Docteur. Je prévient cette fanfic est très glauque, ne lisez pas si vous n'êtes pas prêt à lire des horreurs, ce n'est PAS une fanfic faite pour tout les yeux et si vous n'êtes pas sur de pouvoir le supporter ne prenez pas le risque. Je l'ai écrite en ayant peu d'heure de sommeil et en étant de mauvaise humeur à cause de mes partiels donc mes barrière moral habituel était assez basse. Je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas l'intention de la publier à ce moment là mais vu que je n'ai pas trouver de fanfic du genre je me suis dis autant la publier moi même._

_ Vous êtes encore là ? Whoa ! Et bien dans ce cas : Bonne lecture !_

**\- ****Le seul endroit s****û****r pour lui c'est la TARDIS**

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de son corps squelettique lorsqu'il repensa au serment qu'avait fait le Docteur. Il y avait cru. Oh que oui ! Il y avait vraiment cru ! Que le Docteur le protégerais, prendrais soin de lui et l'aiderais à aller mieux. Tout ça s'il acceptait de l'accompagner dans sa TARDIS. Il avait vraiment pensé pouvoir enfin comprendre celui qui obsédait ses pensées, faire taire les tambours en remplissant son esprit des mélodies pacifistes du Docteur. La glaire ensanglanté qu'il expulsa sur les murs blancs de son ancienne machine à paradoxe le détrompa pour la millionième fois. Le Docteur n'était pas un ange, il l'avait compris quand il avait appris pour le génocide de leur peuple mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse avoir la conscience tranquille en torturant un prisonnier dans son propre foyer.

Combien d'incarnations avait-il manqué pour que le Docteur devienne ainsi ? Il savait que son vieil ami était un menteur patenté mais de là à dissimuler à ses compagnons ses penchants sadiques, en l'enfermant dans une salle scellée et en le torturant encore et encore sans lui laisser le moindre répit. À moins qu'il ne se sois trompé sur le Docteur depuis le début et que ces pratiques de torture ne remontaient à plus loin. Après tout, trop pris dans la construction de la machine à paradoxe, il n'avait pas pu explorer les entrailles de l'engin et n'avait donc pas pu tomber sur de possibles cachots ensanglantés. La douleur lui faisait presque regretter de ne pas l'avoir en face de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entraperçu depuis qu'il était enfermé. Pas une seule fois. Ce n'était pas lui qui se salissait les mains. Lui dirigeait, donnait des ordres, voir sauvait au dernier moment la situation mais c'était avant tout son autorité qui permettait aux situations de se résoudrent. Il se rendait compte après tant de temps que son camarade aurai bien plus mérité le titre de Maître que lui. Il commandait au plus puissant vaisseau de l'univers, il l'avait apprivoisé, dorloté, aimé, et tout cela pour en devenir le maître. Un dieu au pouvoir immense aimé de la plus puissante créature de l'univers. L'être le plus intelligent et avancé technologiquement qui possédait à lui seul le contrôle du temps et de l'espace. Il était clairement loin de son serment de Docteur protecteur et bienveillant. S'il l'avait jamais été. Il doutait maintenant de son nom. Donner son nom avait une grosse importance pour leur peuple et le Docteur l'avait choisi, iels avaient tous pensé qu'il était encore accroché à son nom gallifréen et donc Docteur était autant une protection qu'un serment fait à lui même, pas son réel nom. Pourtant cette explication était bien trop simple pour le plus rusé des Seigneurs du Temps. Ça voulait juste dire que le Docteur avait un autre nom, un nom plus proche de la personne qu'il était, plus proche de son véritable serment de vie.

Les barres de fer s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaire à vif. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps le cycle avait recommencé. Au moins une dizaine de jours si ce n'est une quinzaine d'après ce que son estomac de plus en plus vide lui faisait ressentir. Il avait cessé d'être sensible à se faire ébouillanter quotidiennement, ses hurlements, les cordes vocal brisées depuis longtemps, ne devait plus réjouir convenablement l'exigeante ouïe du merveilleux héros. Il avait sentit avec autant de terreur que de soulagement la compression se tamiser. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. La fin d'un cycle en amenait toujours un nouveau. Il savait qu'il n'avait alors que quelques heures de repos avant qu'un nouveau supplice ne l'accompagne dans son quotidien, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'y habitue une fois de plus. En premier lieu il avait sentit les murs aqueux où étaient prisonniers ses poignets se solidifier. Il avait alors craint de perdre définitivement ses mains et s'était donc arrangé pour tenter de trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour les sauvegarder. La surprise de la douleur des vis s'enfonçant dans ses mollets n'en fut que plus douloureuse. Il n'avait pas compris au début ce que la douleur dans ses jambes avait en rapport avec la solidité des murs, il avait même craint une additions de différentes tortures en même temps. Puis les vis coulissèrent, lentement, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans sa peau. Il avait dû bien vite fléchir ses genoux s'il voulait échapper quelques instant à la douleur. À ce moment là, les murs solides autours de ses poignets compressés étaient devenus autant des ennemis, que les pointes qui semblaient, chaque heure écoulée, creuser un sentier de plus en plus profond dans la rudesse de sa chair.

Dans un hurlement de douleur qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir sortir depuis des années il sentit son os se rompre sous la pression. Les perches alors s'y enfoncèrent plus facilement qu'elles ne l'avait fait lorsque de l'eau bouillie avait été injectée directement dans la souplesse de son aorte quelques mois plus tôt. Il fut alors cloué à la structure, les perches enfoncées traversant ses deux jambes et l'obligeant à tenir une position de soumission permanente. Ses poignets rompirent dans l'instant. Les poignets jusque là simplement déboîtés commencèrent à se déchirer, la chair ne soutenait plus le mouvement d'écartèlement et il sentait qu'il avait perdu une grosse partie de sa motricité d'antan. Ils ne pouvaient rester dans une positions que son corps de Seigneur du Temps ne pouvait tenir et ignorait si un jour ce corps pourrai guérir.

Il sentit les perches se retirer brutalement, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement, le mur redevint aqueux et il pu enfin coulisser ses mains emprisonnées vers le sol. Enfin son corps retrouvait une intégrité. Un mois devait être passé depuis la dernière libération. Un Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas énormément besoin de manger. Leurs organismes étaient adaptés pour vivre dans le vortex temporel, un endroits où la nourriture manquait particulièrement. Il savait que cela dépendait de chaque corps. Il savait pas exemple que dans une de ses incarnations le Docteur avait été obligé de manger toutes les semaines. Il se baladait d'ailleurs en permanence avec des paquets de bonbons pour être certains d'avoir de quoi survivre avec un corps aussi sensible au manque de nourriture. Il savait aussi que la suivante en avait eu besoin que tous les trois mois. Son propre corps actuellement en avait besoin toutes les trois semaines et demi mais son geôlier lui faisait grâce d'un repas tous les mois. Le supplice ne devait jamais s'arrêter, même pendant la période nécessaire à la survie… ou plutôt à la poursuite de la torture. C'était la seule indication de temps qu'il avait pu dégager. Il se perdait beaucoup trop souvent dans la douleur pour pouvoir calculer autrement qu'en période de répit.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrirent derrière son dos. Il savait depuis deux période de repos qu'il y avait une porte à quelques mètres de lui, lorsque la dislocation de ses hanches était venu à l'esprit de son bourreau, mais il n'avait pas pensé la voir s'ouvrir un jour. Le deuxième Seigneur du Temps avait semblé se contenter pendant des années de l'observer de l'extérieur. Il n'avait vu aucune raison à ce que ça puisse changer. Il entendit un cri étouffé derrière lui.

** \- Maître ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Il avait presque envie de s'offusquer devant le jeu pervers auquel s'essayait son geôlier. Pensait-il vraiment qu'après tant d'années sous sa garde permanente et créative il puisse croire qu'il ignorait les tortures qui se déroulait sous propre toit ? La leçon pourtant était bien passée en lui. Être humble et diligent, et prier pour que cette comédie lui offre un moment de répit plus long que ce que ses anciens supplices lui avait accordé.

** \- Je vous salue, Seigneur Docteur.**

Nier la douleur que les trous béants dans ses mollets lui infligeaient et diriger ses signaux dans un idéal de servilité abscons. La douleur n'avait pas annihilé son intelligence ou ses capacités d'adaptation. Uniquement sa verve, sa pugnacité et ses ambitions. Plutôt un bon compromis, pensa-t-il avec un humour aussi noir que le sang séché par des semaines passées compressé contre du verre brisé.

L'exclamation de mécontentement lui fit perdre son masque un instant. Il avait échoué et mis son bourreau en colère. Pire situation possible. Pourtant le Docteur le pris délicatement dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il vit les milliers de cicatrices parsemant sa peau autrefois lisse, le Maître vis un éclair de colère passer dans son regard. Immédiatement les objectifs de cette nouvelle torture lui furent éclairci. Des objectifs que le plus puissant être de l'univers aurai voulu avoir avec une créature beaucoup plus attrayante que ce que des années de tortures perpétuelles avait laissé sur ce corps. Il se sentit soulevé doucement. Avec étonnement il remarqua que les vêtement qu'il portait était les même que ceux qu'il avait porté lors de l'année oublié. Le Docteur aimait-il se rappeler cette époque, où il avait déjoué son plan ou espérait-il torturer son prisonnier en lui rappelant la raison de ces tourments ?

Il le traîna presque jusque dans une des infirmerie du vaisseau. Il se laissa faire, il n'allait certainement pas l'aider pour le préparer à son propre viol. S'il voulait une créature charmante il allait falloir qu'il aille chercher ailleurs. La moitié des êtres de l'univers lui portait un culte, il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver un être à son goût. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, même l'autre moitié qui voulait sa mort serai plus simple à convaincre que lui-même. Il lui aurai été beaucoup plus aisé de trouver un Dalek consentant que d'espérer avoir du plaisir avec lui. Il n'avait rien fait durant toutes ces années pour le faire développer un syndrome de Stockholm. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. Et ça faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'il le torturait assidûment pour qu'un rapprochement maintenant ne mène pas à grand-chose. Il le sentit soigner ses blessures. La tensions dans les bras du Docteur lorsqu'il passait des crèmes cicatrisantes le mis dans un état de stress intense. Qu'avait prévu le sauveur des situations désespérées avec lui de si tordu pour le faire angoisser dans cette situation ? Il voyait son épiderme se restaurer, faisant disparaître plaies infectées et cicatrices distordues bien contre son gré. Il savait que la technologie conservée dans le vaisseau était capable de miracles médicaux mais il espérait vraiment être encore suffisamment repoussant pour échapper au viol. Il espérait encore y échapper, même si l'espoir était faible.

Il savait bien qu'il y a des siècles de ça, quand ils n'étaient que des étudiants à l'Académie, le Docteur l'avait aimé. À l'époque il était bien plus que la misérable créature à l'esprit vrombissant de tambours qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas sain d'esprit, loin de là, le bruit avait déjà commencé à distordre son esprit mais il était bien loin de celui qu'il était actuellement. Il était un génie, même par rapport aux normes des Seigneurs du Temps, il distançait tout le monde. Même le Docteur, à l'époque, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ou du moins ne semblait pas y arriver. Étant donné son talent actuel de menteur, il aurait très bien pu atrophier ses capacités pour ne pas faire plus de vagues que son comportement exubérant en faisait déjà. Aucune information qu'il avait sur son bourreau n'était certaine, tout pouvait être remis en question aussi rapidement que ses doigts pouvaient être brisés.

Il sortit de ces pensées lorsque les bras anciennement concentrés sur les soins devinrent pressants. Il devait de tout évidence se lever et n'avait aucune possibilité d'y mettre plus de mauvaise volonté qu'il n'en avait déjà mis. Il allait tenter de marcher seul pourtant le Docteur le positionna sur son épaule, comme pour le forcer à prendre appuis. Il cherchait une certaine reconnaissance de son prisonnier. Une reconnaissance qu'il ne lui accorderai pas. Il lui obéirai, se tairait et ferai ce qu'il attendait de lui néanmoins il garderai encore sa liberté de penser, tenta t-il de se convaincre. Ils marchèrent ensemble assez longtemps, il ne pensait pas que les chambres puissent être aussi éloignées de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il sentit sa vue se ternir, sur le point de s'évanouir de fatigue, le maître de la TARDIS trouva enfin une porte qui lui convenait. Un lit. Il y avait un lit, semble-t-il moelleux, dans l'immense chambre à coucher. Il était au bord du malaise. Il espéra secrètement que ça sois ce moment qui avait pousser son bourreau à le pousser dans la chambre à coucher. Dans cet état peu importe ce qu'il pourrai faire à son corps il s'évanouirait dans la minute et seul sa chair de pantin subirait les assauts de celui qui autrefois semblait l'aimer. Son espoir fut bien vit déçu lorsque la porte se referma, le laissant admirer une dernière fois le magnifique manteau couvrant son dos. Il s'évanouit.

Le Docteur s'était contrôlé face au corps du Maître mais maintenant que son amour de jeunesse était enfermé dans une chambre forte, il sentit une colère brûlante émerger en lui. Une colère contre sa plus précieuse compagne, celle qu'il ne pensait jamais la voir le trahir. Elle était celle qui avait le plus souffert des agissements d'Harold Saxon. Elle avait été écartelée pendant des mois entre deux plans de réalité. Une machine à paradoxe souffrant le martyre durant une longue et lente année. Et comme elleux toustes elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'iels se ressemblaient suffisamment pour que le pardon lui vienne tout aussi naturellement qu'à lui. Il ignorait combien de temps le Maître avait disparu dans les rouages compressif de la torture temporelle. Ça faisait à peine deux heures depuis la fin de l'année oublié. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de brûler ses habits de captivité avant prendre soin de lui mais il voyait aux sillon sur son corps que le Maître avait du vivre des décennies si ce n'est des siècles sous les lames d'un vaisseau vengeur. Ces habits n'était plus la priorité. Il se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle. Le seul endroit où il pouvait réellement communiquer avec sa compagne. Il y avait, bien sur, des incompréhensions régulièrement mais les écrans et la centralisations des différents câbles permettait d'atteindre un niveau de communication rarement atteint autre part. Il aurait fallu qu'elle ait un corps humain pour qu'iels puisse se parler encore plus proprement.

**\- C****ombien de temps est-il resté là-bas ?**

Pas de préparation ou de préliminaire. Il devait se montrer ferme, lui faire comprendre que cette fois-ci il ne lui pardonnerai pas. Les écrans s'illuminèrent, et les images d'antan de ses anciens compagnons apparurent devant lui. Un rapide calcul de leurs âges additionnés : cinquante quatre ans et trois mois. Suffisamment long pour que même les immortels Seigneurs du Temps ne puisse s'en relever sans mal. Il lui demanda et elle confirma. Il fallait le faire continuellement si iels voulaient communiquer, toujours vérifier que ce qui était transmis était ce qu'il interprétait.

**\- ****Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

Il espérait fortement que la TARDIS ne lui montrerai pas le massacre en face mais l'image d'une bibliothèque l'outra d'autant plus.

** \- Non ! Tu ne lui as pas appris quoi que ce sois ! L'éducation n'a pas à être violente ! Ce que tu as fais c'est de l'endoctrinement ! Comme ce que font les Gallifréens à tes sœurs !**

L'embardée du vaisseau lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en colère. Les Gallifréens les avaient soumis-e-s, disloqué-e-s et dressé-e-s pour pouvoir permettre à leur peuple de devenir des Seigneurs du Temps. Comparer ce qu'elle avait fait à ce que son peuple dans son intégralité avait subit était certes odieux et incomparable, mais il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait raison dans cette situation

** \- Tu l'as torturé ! Tu as poussé son corps à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter tout ça pour quoi ? Pour…**

Il allait continuer lorsque les écrans s'allumèrent et le montra, ou plutôt les montra. Ces différents corps, au cours des âges qui prenait soin d'elle, de sa Sexy.

**\- ****Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui faire ça, il ne m'aurai pas fait de mal !**

Et là ce furent les crimes du Maître qui apparurent devant ses yeux.

**\- ****Je lui aurai appri****s**** à voir le monde, ****mon monde**

Et la bibliothèque réapparut, la même, sous le même angle. Le message était clair. La TARDIS s'en était chargé. Elle pensait qu'il n'aurai pas pu lui apprendre en douceur donc elle l'avait torturé pour ça. Et sans doute, la rancœur qu'elle lui tenait de son année de souffrance ne l'avait pas aidé à assouplir son cœur acéré. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus négocier. Qu'aucun regret ne serai exprimé, qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir bien fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à dire.

** \- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir continuer à voyager avec une bourreau. À la prochaine escale je me construirais de quoi continuer à voyager, ça ne pourra pas être plus désagréable que de vivre avec une tortionnaire.**

La gravité se volatilisa et il se retrouva à flotter à plusieurs mètres du panneau de contrôle, bien loin de la moindre commande qui aurai pu lui permettre de quitter ce qui était sa maison.

** \- Je ne partirai pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner à tes bons soin.**

Il savait que culpabiliser son foyer était dangereux pourtant il espérait par cette manipulation qu'elle ne lui ferai pas plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait. Peut-être même, dans ses espoirs les plus démesurés, il espérait qu'elle revienne en arrière pour réécrire ses actes, ne pas le torturer, il avait peu d'espoir. Son corps fut reposé doucement sur le sol et sans un mot il alla préparer un plat à son colocataire.

Il se réveilla entouré d'une douceur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des cycles. La terreur empoigna son être. Que se passait-il pour rompre ainsi la routine quotidienne ? Il devait se protéger, s'enfuir, se… Des bras doux l'empoignèrent et une voix qui se voulait rassurante le firent se mettre dans un état de sédation. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, plus rien faire. Il était totalement à la merci de son agresseur qui pourrai faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Au moins il ne souffrirai pas. Le Docteur. C'était le Docteur. Il n'en fut que plus réjouit de ne plus être présent dans son corps. Il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça sentir ce qu'il allait lui faire. De tout façon il ne pourrai pas se défendre donc autant s'échapper et espéré que la souffrance ne serai pas trop grande pour qu'à son retour il soit soigné. Il ignorait les goûts sexuels de son ravisseur mais il doutait de plus en plus qu'ils soient indolores. Des mots rassurants continuèrent à s'agréger inlassablement. Il ne souhaitait pas revenir dans son corps. Peut importe les douces promesses suaves, il savait qu'il était mieux loin de lui.

Le Docteur poussa un soupir las avant de poser ses mains sur ces tempes. Le Maître immédiatement revint dans son corps. Il ne fallait pas que le Seigneur du Temps prennent conscience de sa porte de sortie en découvrant un esprit vierge de tout sentiment. Le timming fut suffisamment précis pour que le télépathe pense l'avoir ramené. Il ne fouilla pas plus loin. Ces mains sur son corps balafré le brûlaient autant que l'azote liquide l'avait fait en son temps. Évidemment il ne se déroba pas à son étreinte. Quiconque aurai vécu plus d'un ou deux cycle de ces tortures aurait intégré que se dérober au juste châtiment ne conduisait qu'à plus de souffrance. De toute évidence son bourreau avait suffisamment d'imagination pour se renouveler en permanence pendant plusieurs centaines de cycles sans pour autant abaisser ses critères de douleur.

Le Docteur comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter la vérité à celui qu'il avait pensé faire son compagnon. Le Maître était devenu inoffensif sous la torture, il ne pouvait se permettre que les pulsions génocidaires ressortent lorsque la victime aurait compris que son bourreau n'avait plus de pouvoir sur lui. Il allait devoir assumer les actes de la TARDIS. Ces plans initiaux tombaient en lambeaux. Rien de ce qu'il avait prévu n'avait été pensé pour une victime détruite. Il avait pensé devoir l'amener doucement par la contemplation des plus belles splendeurs de l'univers vers l'amour de ce qu'il ne devait conquérir mais devrait sans doute lui apprendre que le monde n'était pas fait de douleur bien avant de pouvoir même y repenser.

** \- Maître, je n'ai pas voulu faire ça. Tu sais n'est-ce pas ?**

Il acquiesça immédiatement, comme une marionnette sur laquelle on aurai tiré les fils, très loin du fier manipulateur qu'il avait connu.

**\- ****Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai d****û**** faire ça ?**

Ses cœurs se serrèrent lorsqu'il reconnu comme sienne la faute de la TARDIS. Le génocidaire impénitent qu'il était devenait un triomphant bourreau. Sa vie avait un sens de l'ironie particulièrement sordide. Le Maître resta silencieux de longues minutes, cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qu'avait pu lui donner ces long cycles de tourments.

**\- ****Te divertir ?** Questionna t-il prenant la voix la plus décontractée.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il croit qu'il l'accusait de quoi que ce sois. S'il devait avoir retenu quoi que ce sois de ces années, c'était ça : il ne devait nier jamais les profits qu'il avait tiré de son long martyr.

La douceur de l'étreinte se flétrit. Mauvaise réponse. Il fut sur ses gardes, attendant la douleur qui ne tarderai pas à venir. Rien ne vint. L'étreinte se défit. Le Docteur s'écarta de lui. La conséquence ne serait-elle pas un simple châtiment physique ? Serai t-il ramené dans sa cellule pour subir il ne savait encore combien de cycles ?

**\- ****Pitié**, murmura t-il doucement.

La brûlure d'une embrassade repris place sur son corps. Il compris avec euphorie qu'il n'allait pas retourner Là-Bas. Peu importe qu'il ne supporte plus les contacts physiques, il était près à accepter tout ce que le Docteur pourrait lui faire pourvu qu'il n'y soit pas renvoyé. Et il comprit. Il comprit l'objectif sous ces années de tourment. Il retenta :

** \- M'apprendre à ne plus faire de mal ?**

Le sourire de son interlocuteur illumina sa conscience. Il serait en sécurité. Il ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps mais il le serait.

** \- Tu peux rester dormir, ici, je vais parler à la TARDIS, ne te déplace pas dans le vaisseau, s'il te plaît.**

À la vitesse que le Maître prit pour accepter, le Docteur ne pouvait qu'être sûr qu'il ne bougerai pas d'un centimètre avant son retour. Et vu comme il semblait avoir vécu pendant les cinquante-quatre dernières années il aurait parfaitement été capable de rester des jours sans ciller. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Sous la colère il lui avait dis qu'il partirai, cependant avec le Maître dans cet état il ne pouvait ni se permettre de perdre un foyer fixe ni d'acheter une maison sur n'importe quelle planète. Il allait devoir rester ici. Elle devait déjà connaître son choix, ça ne l'empêchait pas pourtant de cheminer la boule au ventre. C'était rare qu'il tente de parler aussi souvent avec elle, en général iels se contentaient d'une discussion diffuse et permanente sans communiquer aussi frontalement plus de deux ou trois fois l'an. Il l'aimait, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une épouse pour lui. Une personne avec qui il avait décidé de confier sa vie, passer du temps ensemble, découvrir et vivre des aventures et s'entraider encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, ou ne les sépare pas.

** \- ****Tu sais que nous ne pouvons nous en allez ? ****C****'est pour ça que tu n'as pas cherché à plus me retenir. M****ais****, je n'****oublie ****pas**** ce que tu as f****ait****. Le Maître est détruit. ****Il ne sera plus jamais celui qu'****il était, celui que**** j'aim****ais****.** Il repris sa respiration comme pour terminer ce qu'il était venu faire.** Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne rien lui faire, de l'aider à se reconstruire et nous aider à vivre ensemble tou****s**** les trois.**

Une douce brise lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle connaissait à la perfection la température qu'il préférait. Elle avait accepté. Elle ne lui ferai plus de mal. De tout façon elle n'avait plus de raison de le faire : elle avait atteint son but.

Elle vit son Voleur aller prendre soin de celui qu'il aimait. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait, tout comme il s'en voulait d'avoir détruit Gallifrey, mais elle savait qu'il finirai par la pardonner comme il se pardonnerai à lui même. Elle le vivait, le futur, elle savait qu'elle hébergerai à jamais les deux amis, les deux amants. Elle savait que jamais plus le Maître ne serai un danger pour son Voleur, mais elle savait aussi qu'il regretterai à jamais de ne pas avoir pu protéger son tout premier ami. Elle ferai tout ce qui était en son possible pour leur offrir une vie heureuse, tout comme elle avait fait tout son possible pour offrir un Maître parfait. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle ferai à jamais tout ce qu'il faudrait pour son Voleur.

_ Alors ? Ça a été la lecture ? Pas trop traumatisé ? Que pensez-vous de leur relation ? Du machiavélisme de la TARDIS ? J'aimerai bien avoir des reviews donc hésitez pas !_

_ Pleins d'amour sur vous_

_ Déponia_


End file.
